clash_of_crownsfandomcom-20200214-history
Age of the Forsaken
Overview The Age of the Forsaken, also known as the 'Red Scourge', was a cataclysmic event on Moros, in which a great Plague ravaged the entire continent. Myths, fabled tales, and ancient books describe of wretched beings afflicted by plague, ravenous flesh-eating rat swarms, and fallen Kingdoms that have since gone extinct. Indeed, Mankind had fallen victim to a chaotic Plague, and even underestimated the wrathful power of the Rat Horde. It was during this Age, that swarms of rats infested most the Kingdoms, and plagued all of Moros with disease and famine. And by the end, half of the Kingdoms, Houses, and Holds were all but wiped out of existence. Fortunately, a man named Remus Vatalis I, better known as Remus the Wrathful, would be solely responsible for putting an end to the Scourge. However, this act of heroism came at the tremendous cost of life, as those afflicted by the Scourge plague were subsequently sacrificed. All in the name of Eternus, the Divine Lord of Life. ''' (Dawn of the Red Scourge) In the year '''1270 B.U., the land of Moros was spontaneously swarmed by a rat population, overtaking a majority of the regions. It was during this sudden infestation, that the Morosian people contracted a plague, spread on behalf of the rat colonies. In fact, this very same sickness was believed to have altered the rodents, themselves. Rats that carried the sickness would subsequently turn feral, and merely hungered over the blood and flesh of Mankind. With the growing rat population, and a plague that seemingly spawned across the rodent colonies, a cataclysm was bound to occur at any moment. By 1275 B.U., the Red Scourge was in full-effect. With three-fourths of the rat population becoming infected, the Morosian people would find themselves under attack from all facets of their Homes. The rats swarmed from the villages, to the sewers, to the streets, to the forts, to castles, until the Kingdoms were no more. In the early years of the Scourge, the people of Moros had struggled to find new methods to ridding their lands from the growing Rat Horde. Such an event was unexpected by the Morosians, and so because of this, tactics and solutions to keeping the rat populations at bay seemed all but futile. Mankind (Fall of Man) By 1281 B.U., the Red Scourge continued to reek havoc across the entire continent. This chapter of the Forsaken Age saw the sudden surge of plague-bearing humans, known primarily as the afflicted. Indeed, those who carried the affliction were no longer regarded as people, but rather as husks who housed the rat colonies. Elder Scholars have since documented the afflicted, and their symptoms. Stating that the prolonged stages of infection will render the mind broken, the body dissolved, and the soul left shattered. These broken beings would serve as menial breeding grounds for the Rat Horde, being utilized as hives for the rat colonies, and acting as nourishment for their offspring. By this chapter, families, villages, and entire kingdoms were said to have gone extinct. In fact, the fatality rate was far greater in this period, out of any other within the Forsaken Age. But the casualties of the Scourge would only continue to climb, from this point onward. (The Saga of Enlightenment) WIP (The Saga of Inquisition) WIP (The Saga of Wrath) WIP (Rise of Man) WIP (The Eternus Initiative) WIP Category:Timeline Category:Lore